Field
The disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for locating movable objects and more particularly to systems and methods that use a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) to provide location estimates while using low energy at the movable objects.
Description of Related Art
GNSS techniques can be used to determine a location for a movable object. The GNSS can include a constellation of Earth-orbiting satellites that each broadcast coded radio frequency (RF) signals. The constellation may include 27 or more satellites so that multiple satellites are in the sky (above the horizon) over nearly any particular region of the Earth at any time. A GNSS receiver can receive signals from multiple satellites that are visible to the receiver (e.g., above the receiver's horizon) and process the received signals to determine a location of the receiver relative to the Earth.